


Ma Vhenan Quenathra - My Heart Has Come Here

by Galadriel1010



Series: Birthday Prompts [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Divine Leliana (Dragon Age), F/F, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010
Summary: The Hero of Ferelden returns to the Divine, and two hearts are reunited
Relationships: Leliana/Female Surana (Dragon Age), Leliana/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Birthday Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862779
Kudos: 26





	Ma Vhenan Quenathra - My Heart Has Come Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Checkerbeard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checkerbeard/gifts).



> Huge thanks to my brother who let me borrow his Warden for this story. I watched him play through with her from start to finish, so I'm quite attached to her myself

It was dark when she reached Val Royeaux and her body craved the relief of the first inn she passed after days of hard travelling through dangerous country, but when she was so close there was no way she could stop. Her weary feet trudged onwards, drawn by the twin towers of the Cathedral and the last worship bell of the day. There were mutters from the brothers and sisters as she entered and sank onto a pew, dropping her heavy bag by her feet and curling forwards under her own weight. The hymns and chants washed over her, lulling her almost to sleep. When the service ended, she was taken by surprise and the departing worshippers left her behind, a lone soldier wrapped in grey and burdened with the weight of the world.

The huge doors were closed at last, shutting out the cold of the night, before she made it to her feet and, abandoning her cloak on the pew with her pack, padded forwards towards the altar. If the brothers and sisters thought anything of her continued presence, they said nothing. The only sounds in the darkness were her leaden feet on the tiles and soft conversation drifting from corners where lanterns were being trimmed and candles extinguished. She stopped before the altar, beneath the eternal flame, just a few paces from the kneeling figure of the Divine.

“I knew you would come eventually,” she said softly. “I prayed every day that she would speed your return to me.”

She said nothing because she didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t prayed, and if Leliana’s prayers had reached anyone it had not been her. The news, when it eventually reached her, had seemed like a cruel joke. To have come so far, and now this… She let out a soft, tired sigh. “Divine Victoria. Back in the heart of the Chantry.”

Leliana stood at last and turned to face her. The ridiculous hat was set carefully on a table to her side, the robes engulfed her and turned her into merely a support for them, lines traced the corners of her eyes, and her face was now care-worn from the wars, so many wars. But her smile was the same as ever and her eyes were alight. “Manawyden, ma vhenan,” she whispered, the words falling from her lips like a prayer, and Mana could have sobbed. “My heart has returned.”

“Have you room for me,” she asked quietly, “when your heart must hold all the chantry as well? I thought such things were forbidden.”

“The Chantry has hurt a great many people in ages past. I will not have you be one of them.” Leliana held out her hands and finally Mana took them and let herself be pulled close. “How could there not be space for you in my heart, my love, when you are my heart? And my heart belongs here, with me, in the Chantry… if she will stay.”

Mana rested her head on Leliana’s shoulder and closed her eyes. “I would like nothing more. Wherever you are, I will be at your side now. Forever.”


End file.
